The Consequences Of Leaving , Alice In The Country Of Joker Version
by Meadow Melody
Summary: When a foreigner leaves wonderland they become pregnant with the role-holders children. This is exactly what happened to Alice Liddell. This is her children's story.
1. Chapter 1

_**When a foreigner leaves wonderland she becomes pregnant with the role-holders children. This is exactly what happened to Alice Liddell. When she left wonderland for a second time she became pregnant, she was surprised but soon found out why she was in her state by reading an old book she brought from wonderland. She soon found out that she was having to many babies at the doctor's and so they cut most of the babies out and put then in incubators that acted as wombs for the babies. Nine months later Alice have birth to the rest of her babies. Five years have past since that day and Alice has become very sick and on the verge of death, she contacted Nightmare and had him bring her children to wonderland, where they will meet their fathers.**_

**Name: Carter Gowland**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Reddish-Brown **

**Eye Color: Greenish-Blue**

**Father: Gowland**

**Name: Mary Gowland**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Reddish Brown**

**Eye Color: Greenish Blue**

**Father: Gowland**

**Name: Natillie White**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: White**

**Eye Color: Teal**

**Father: Peter White**

**Name: Alvin White**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: White**

**Eye Color: Teal **

**Father: Peter White**

**Name: Nezumi Villiers **

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Orange With A Yellow Streak**

**Eye Color: Dark Green**

**Father: Pierce Villiers**

**Name: Marcy Villiers**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Orange With A Yellow Streak**

**Eye Color: Dark Green**

**Father: Pierce Villiers**

**Name: Anice SnowPigeon**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: White**

**Eye Color: Teal**

**Other Mother: Crysta SnowPigeon **

**Name: Alicia**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Honey Brown**

**Eye Color: Light Green**

**Other Mother: Cyrsta SnowPigeon**

**Name: White Joker**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Right Eye Red, Left Eye Teal**

**Father: Joker**

**Name: Shiiro Joker**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Right Eye Red, Left Eye Teal**

**Father: Joker**

**Name: Kuro Joker**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Right Eye Red, Left Eye Teal**

**Father: Joker**

**Name: Black Joker**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Red**

**Eye Color: Right Eye Red, Left Eye Teal**

**Father: Joker**

**Name: Simone Black**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Honey Brown**

**Eye Color: Right Eye Teal, Left Eye Purple**

**Father: Sidney Black**

**Name: Ciarra Black**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Dark Purple**

**Eye Color: Right Red Eye, Left Purple Eye**

**Father: Sidney Black**

**Name: Tweedle Jay**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Dark Blue**

**Father: Tweedle Dee**

**Name: Tweedle DeeDee**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Dark Blue**

**Father: Tweedle Dee**

**Name: Tweedle Aron **

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Father: Tweedle Dum**

**Name: Tweedle Diadum**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Father: Tweedle Dum**

**Name: Noah Ringmarc**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Father: Gray Ringmarc **

**Name: Teddy Ringmarc**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Father: Gray Ringmarc**

**Name: Phillip Queen**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Purple**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Other Mother: Vivaldi**

**Name: James Queen**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Honey Brown**

**Eye Color: Teal**

**Other Mother: Vivaldi**

**Name: Neel Monrey**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Dark Blue**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Father: Julius Monrey **

**Name: Saki Monrey**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Dark Blue**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Father: Julius Monrey**

**Name: Keith March**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Orange**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Father: Elliot March**

**Name: Harmonee**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Orange**

**Eye Color: Purple**

**Father: Elliot March**

**Name: Kadden Knight**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Honey Brown**

**Eye Color: Red**

**Father: Ace **

**Name: Anna Knight**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Teal**

**Father: Ace**

**Name: Morpheus Gottschalk**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Grey **

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Father: Nightmare Gottschalk **

**Name: Yume Gottschalk**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Grey**

**Eye Color: Grey**

**Father: Nightmare Gottschalk**

**Name: Raven Dupre**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Teal**

**Father: Blood Dupre **

**Name: Angel Dupre**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Honey Brown**

**Eye Color: Dark Green**

**Father: Blood Dupre**

**Name: Hepher Burmuda **

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Teal**

**Father: Jericho Burmuda**

**Name: Alexandra Burmuda**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Honey Brown**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Father: Jericho Burmuda**

**Name: Julian Airay **

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Dark Pink**

**Eye Color: Teal**

**Father: Boris Airay**

**Name: Vivi Airay**

**Gender: Girl**

**Hair Color: Purple**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Father: Boris Airay**

**Name: Alexander Airay**

**Gender: Boy**

**Hair Color: Honey Brown**

**Eye Color: Yellow**

**Father: Boris Airay**


	2. Dear Readers

**Dear Readers,**

**I'm sorry to inform you that I will not be updating my stories anytime soon. The reason why is because my grandmother is in the hospital, is sick, and may not survive. So please forgive me but I don't think i'll be writing anytime soon.**

**From, Meadow Melody**


End file.
